1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a non-volatile memory apparatus, and more particularly to a data verification method for the non-volatile memory apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, a non-volatile memory is widely used in an electronic apparatus. The non-volatile memory, for example a flash memory, is used to store information for the electronic apparatus, and the accuracy of the non-volatile memory is important for the electronic apparatus.
Nowadays, a multi-pulse method and a multi-level method can be used to program the memory cells of the non-volatile memory. By using the multi-pulse method and the multi-level method to program the non-volatile memory, the endurance of the memory cells of the non-volatile memory can be improved. Accordingly, a verification for a data programming operation of the non-volatile memory is necessary. The verification action is used to enhance cycling of memory cells by inhibiting the memory cells which is verified pass.